


Trouble with and for 009

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [46]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Attack, Bruises, Cute, I Don't Even Know, If cute means beating a fellow double-o for touching your sort of boyfriend, M/M, PTSD, Protective James Bond, What Was I Thinking?, then this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q can normally calm an agent with his voice and then care for them... 009 didn't cooperate...which leads to bruises for Q and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble with and for 009

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.

Trouble with and for 009

 

Q was not happy when he saw any of his double-os suffering. He couldn't stand it and he knew he was one of the very few people who could get close to the agents, one of the very few people they trusted. Usually Q could use just his voice and get enough sense shoved back into a double-o that he could get them somewhere safe: a flat, medical, his own flat. Wherever they would be comfortable he'd make sure they'd get there, make sure they were tended to, and make sure they were half in their right minds before he let them start healing on their own.

When he spoke to 009 after a hellish op his usually flawless results went to hell rather quickly. 

009 attacked him.

It was safe to say 009 really wasn't in his right mind and really wasn't seeing his beloved Quartermaster, the very one he usually brought chocolates for...no he saw something else.

When 009 finally gained his sense, his control, he had no idea what to say, what to do...and he ran.

Q'd been through worse. Really...it was just going to bruise and hurt like hell...but really...he'd be fine. He went home and hoped to God that 009 found a safe place to stay.

800Q8

It was James who saw the boffin first the next morning, coming back home from Japan bearing gifts and no equipment whatsoever. Instantly there was something wrong with the boffin. He was in his office when he was normally on the floor and he was wearing a scarf...inside. It wasn't like Q. "Q, are you alright?" James asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine."

He was lying. 

"Why are you wearing a scarf?"

"Cold." Q shrugged.

"Hiding love bites? I thought what we had was special." James raised an eyebrow. 

"Three dinners means you own me does it?"

"No...but I know you aren't hiding love bites, Q. I know you a bit better than that. So, what are you hiding?"

"Can't I be cold?"

"No." James said simply, grabbing it.

"Don't-"

"Q..." James glared before he took it off. There were purple finger marks around his throat. James eyes darkened in anger and he instantly ripped the zip of Q's cardigan down.

"James!" Q protested, but James pulled the article off before unbuttoning Q's sleeves, rolling them up. There were bruises on his arms.

"Am I going to find more?"

"James-"

"Am I going to find more?" James demanded, his tone darker.

"My stomach...my back... That's it."

"That's it?! Q you could have been hurt, a hit in the wrong place and you could have died." James said, frantically unbuttoning his shirt to see where Q'd been hurt, to make sure it wasn't more than just awful bruising. "Who did this to you?"

"James, it wasn't their-"

"Who did this to you?"

"I'm not telling you-"

"Tell me  _now."_

"-you'll just kill them."

"Yes, that's the point. Tell me."

"No." Q insisted. James' eyes narrowed.

"They work at MI6, you're only that protective of our own people...and you'd only refuse to tell me if they were a double-o... 009 just got back didn't he? I heard his mission was hell-no..." James headed for the door.

"James, don't!" Q grabbed his arm. "He didn't mean it. It was the trauma it wasn't him."

"Good, he can pay for not keeping control of himself."

"I'm the one who went over to him. It's my fault!"

"No...he knows better." James said, leaving the room.

800Q8

When Q saw 009 next, he was beaten, bloody, and bruised, but whole. "James..."

"He hurt you and left you. He could have killed you..."

"James..."

"No one gets to touch you, don't you understand?"

"He apologized, you know..."

"Not enough." James said before pulling Q into a hug. "I can't see you hurt and I can't worry about every enemy and every ally we have coming after you...even on accident. I won't let it happen... Besides if I hadn't taken a piece out of his skin Alec or Sarah would have killed him..."

"True...but..."

"Q...you have too big a heart for this and we love you for it...so just get used to all of us defending that heart to our very last breaths...especially me."

Q understood what James had said...he'd just used more than three words.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
